


I wanna see the dirt under your skin

by lunarcorvid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Dark, Frottage, Hate Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Regret, gunplay if you squint, it's all consensual tho don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no room for love or any kind of relationship in this type of business. So they find a way to settle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna see the dirt under your skin

**Author's Note:**

> may turn this into an actual au at some point idk

God, Hamilton hated Jefferson. But the thing is, it's like they can't get enough of each other.

Like tonight. Hamilton found himself in an alley the glow from the streetlights couldn't reach. Normally, he would avoid these kind of streets. Tonight, however, it was different. He wanted to be here.

Someone was creeping behind him, he knew it. Hamilton turned, and was pushed into a brick wall, the familiar feeling of cold steel pressed below his chin.

"Those slow reflexes are going to get you killed one day, Alexander." Jefferson said, now brushing the gun over his adam's apple.

"Slow reflexes, my ass. If you were actually a threat, you would've been dead before you could think to scream." Hamilton spat, smirking a little.

Jefferson scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. You and I both know I could kill you if I wanted to."

"But you clearly don't want to, do you?" Hamilton replied. "If you did, you would've done it long ago."

Jefferson lowered his gun. "You're right, I would've." he admitted. "But I would've missed out on such a good fuck if I did."

Hamilton pulled him into a bruising kiss, if only to shut him up. Jefferson followed eagerly, attacking his mouth with tongue and teeth, almost overwhelming him. Jefferson slyly pushed his knee in between Hamilton's legs. Cursing into his mouth, Hamilton slowly began to grind on Jefferson's thigh.

Jefferson leaned in and sucked a dark purple hickey onto Hamilton's neck, making him moan. "Just so you know who you belong to." Jefferson growled.

Hamilton nipped at his jaw. "Fuck- we should find somewhere to do this other than here." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I got a hotel room, come on." Jefferson responded. He practically dragged him to his car, and they drove to a seedy-looking motel on the edge of the city. They both knew how it would play out.

They didn't go slow with it, they never did. In a life like this, going slow is like digging your own grave. They would be rough with each other, spitting obscenities at each other as they went at it.

Afterwards, the regret sets in quickly, not because of the act itself, but all the possible consequences of their respective organizations finding out.

"Y'know, this arrangement could get us both killed if we keep going like this." Jefferson says, slightly startling Hamilton.

"I know," Hamilton sighed. "But it doesn't make me wanna do it any less."

"This isn't exactly healthy, either." Jefferson replies.

"We're assassins. This entire profession isn't exactly healthy."

"Good point."

The next morning, Hamilton would leave before Jefferson wakes up. Then they'd go back to their jobs, trying to forget what they've done.

But it seems no matter how hard they try to avoid each other, the cycle keeps repeating.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!!!!
> 
> my tumblr: saynahtothis


End file.
